Stress of the Demigod Life
by EquineLover55
Summary: Jennah is a new demigod, and will see how the Battle with Gaia has affected the gang. Demigod OC/Gaia Aftermath. Mostly focusing on Gaia aftermath. After Blood of Olympus so probably spoilers. Rated T just to be safe :)
1. Chapter 1

Look, I didn't know I was a half-blood.

This morning, my biggest problem was in my math book.

My name is Jennah. I won't tell you my last name- who knows who is reading this- so don't even ask. I am 15 years old, homeschooled, live on a farm with my loving parents and 4 brothers. Horses are my passion, and my 2 favorite equines are my horses, Trigger and Caliber. I live in a small town in Texas. Everyone knows everyone, and the most exciting thing for our police to do is to round up escaped cows.

So this morning I went to the town's only diner for coffee and a quiet studying place. See, I'm dyslexic, and it takes to much effort to concentrate in a house full of noisy brothers. I walked in the diner and to my surprise; there was a stranger in my usual booth. He was wearing baggy jeans and a hoodie. Crutches were propped up by the table. I could make out curly brown hair peeking out of the hood, and a goatee. He was sipping coffee and muttering about 'the wild', and sniffing the air occasionally. Creepy. I casually walked past towards another table. As I past, the man sniffed loudly and glanced at me. I decided to ignore him.

I ordered my coffee and slipped into an empty booth, then cracked open my history textbook. 2 paragraphs, 10 minutes and a headache later, I heard the front door open then slam shut. I looked up, snatching the opportunity for a distraction. Walking in the diner was a man, who I recognized as our new neighbor who moved in about 2 days ago. He was HUGE. I mean, he was like over 7 feet tall and extremely bulky. I can't tell you what his face looked like, as I never could seem to look at him directly. Too intimidating I guess.

I went back to my book and started to read. Then I heard the Hoodie Man gasp. He stood up suddenly, knocking over his coffee in the process. He grabbed his crutches and whirled around to face me.

"Come with me! Hurry!" His wide eyes glanced back at my neighbor, his nose twitching furiously. "It's not safe."

"Excuse me?" I did NOT want to go with him. Stranger danger after all. "I don't know you, and I am not going anywhere."

"Well I'm Camden, nice to meet you we need to get out of here RIGHT NOW. Please I'll explain everything once we get out of here, we don't have time for this!" He said in one breath.

He grabbed my arm and hobbled out of the restaurant. I reluctantly followed, as I figured I could probably take out a guy on crutches if I had to. We ran down the street and ducked behind a dumpster in an alleyway.

"The scent is weak" He murmured, "I think we're safe for now. What's our name?"

"Amanda," I lied. "What's going on? What's not safe? And who are you?"

"I told you, I'm Camden. I'm like a protector. Now tell me, do you have both your parents?"

"Yes, and I am going to call my dad to come get me if you don't leave me alone!" I threatened. I pulled out my cell phone.

Camden suddenly smacked the phone out of my hand. "No! Put that away! You will draw him right to us! You know what? Let's go see your parents. I will make sure you get home safe."

He stood up, and then held out his hand to help me up. I took it then started running home. I wanted to get as far away from that creep as possible! Still running, I looked back and was stunned to see him right behind me! Without his crutches! What a faker. Soon I arrived home, ran through the front door and slammed it behind me. I quickly locked it then ran to find my dad. He and mom were in the kitchen, discussing a new paint color for the walls.

"Help…" I gasped. Wow I am out of shape. "There was a man… followed me home… said he was protecting me?" The door bell rang. "Oh my gosh that's him."

I followed my parents to the door. There was Camden, all out of breath and smiling. "Good morning! Sorry if I scared your daughter!" Seriously. My dad stepped forward.

"Who are you, and what is the meaning of this?

Camden sighed. "I'm Camden Riverwood. Senior Protector at Camp Half-Blood."

My parents looked at each other sadly. "Is it time for her to go?" My mom asked.

"Mom? What's goin-" She shushed me with a look.

"Yes ma'am," Grover answered, "They are starting to find her. Her scent isn't as strong as some, but it is still strong enough to attract them. I have to take her to camp now."

I smelled myself. Scent? I don't smell bad! My mom turned towards me. There were tears in her eyes. "Go pack some light clothes and stuff. You will have to go to Mr. Riverwood. I don't know how long you will be gone. Just trust us. And trust Camden with your life."

I was scared. I have never seen her this serious. I sprinted upstairs and started throwing things in an old backpack. Then I ran downstairs where they were waiting for me. My parents pulled me in a hug. "We love you. Please be safe." Camden looked worried and impatient. He pulled me outside and began to walk down the road in his irregular, choppy gait.

"Where are we going? What's this camp? Why won't anyone tell me what the heck is going on!" Ugh this is so frustrating.

Camden replied by pulling some reed pipes out of his pocket and began to play. A few seconds later, a yellow taxi came out of nowhere and stopped in front of us.

"What… there are no taxis around here. How did you…"

"Just stop worrying and jump in."

He hopped the back and gave a gold coin to the driver, who was hidden behind a tinted glass. Camden told him to take us to Long Island, New York. As the taxi started to move, Camden turned to me.

"Well, I am sure you are pretty confused, Amanda, just let me explain." He began.

"First of all, my name is actually Jennah." I confessed, "And you better start spewing answers!"

"Blahahahaaa!" Wow he has a strange laugh. "Untrusting type huh, Well, _Jennah_, let's start with the basics. Do you know anything about the Greek gods?"

"Some." I shrugged. I read a book about them when I was younger, but I didn't know much. "Just that they were used to explain the universe by the ancient Greeks. But they are just myths."

"Yes and no. Yes they originate from ancient Greece. No they are not just myths. The gods are very much real. See, they move to whatever country is the peak if civilization, and make their home there. Right now, they are in America." Camden sounded bored, as if he had explained this many times.

"Real? You better not be pulling my leg." But his earnest face made me either want to believe him, or fell very, very sorry for his messed up mind. Also, being a firm Christian all my life, I asked, "What about God, and Jesus?"

He shrugged, "They are most certainly real too, although they are higher up than the Greek gods. We don't know much about Big-G God. So anyway, you know how back then the gods always fell in love with regular humans- mortals?"

"Yeah…" I didn't like where this was going.

"Well… they still do that." He said simply. "They fall in love with mortals and have kids. These kids are half-mortal, and half-god. We call them demigods. You..." He hesitated, "You are a demigod."

I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out laughing. "So you're saying I'm half god?! I know my parents are great and all, but they are most definitely human. This is too ridiculous."

"Well, demigods can't live with their godly parent, so they either live with their mortal parent, or the god drops them off with another mortal family. You can contact your family when we get to camp if we want."

Ok, I'll bite. "So… what is this camp you keep talking about?"

"Camp Half-Blood is a safe place where demigods can live and train to survive in the mortal world. See, the world is filled with the same Greek monsters that are attracted to a demigod's special scent. The more powerful the demigod, the stronger the scent. We are going to camp right now."

"Ok..." My brain was overwhelmed. "So who is your godly parent?"

"Blahahahaaa!" He laughed that crazy laugh again. "I'm not a demigod! I'm a satyr!"

"Um… you're half sheep?"

"Half goat!" He kicked of a shoe. And there… was a hoof. WHAT. That can't be right. I cautiously bent down and touched it. Camden wigged it. Well I guess that either proves it or I am hallucinating. I decide I _might _be a demigod. At least I know I'm not a satyr.

"W-who is my godly parent? I am pretty sure I'm not half goat." I laughed nervously.

"Well, at least you didn't smack me. Not sure yet. We should know who it is when we get to camp." And with that, Camden leaned back and went to sleep, leaving me with my mind blown and in shock.

So here I am now, in a taxi with a goat man heading halfway across the United States to New York, to a magical camp with demigods. My weirdness limit has been reached. Yay.

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this fanfic. This is my first published work, so suggestions on grammar or other is greatly appreciated!**

**Since this is the first chapter, it is kinda slow, but I promise! It will pick up soon! My plan is to get out a new chapter every 2 days or so.**

**~EquineLover55**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of the genius characters/story setting created by the amazing Rick Riordan. **

A few hours later, dusk was approaching and Camden finally woke up. He looked at me groggily and asked, "Where are we now?"

"I think we just went through Virginia." I guestimated. Apparently, this taxi goes much faster than normal -well, I guess I should say 'mortal'- taxis. Buildings and landmarks streaked past the window so quickly they were just a blur. So it was kind of hard to tell exactly where we were.

"That's it?" Camden shrugged, "I guess we ran into traffic."

Hilarious.

During the remainder of the trip, the goat man told me more about Camp Half-Blood. He told me about the cabins, the woods, the lake, the pegasi stables (they have freaking pegasi!), the sword training area, archery tent and the lava rock wall. This camp sounds dangerous! Can't wait!

Camden also told me about some of the recent wars and well-known demigods who fought in them. I was a little shocked. Who knew Mother Earth is evil? Apparently, there is a whole other camp called Camp Jupiter for the Romans. But Camden told me not to worry too much about them too much. I just needed to know that the Romans are not, I repeat, NOT a threat. Camden seemed to emphasize this fact. I guess there was a misunderstanding at first or something.

He told me about the Seven- who they are and who their parent is. He explained briefly about what each one did in the war, but I have to ask the heroes themselves for details. Wow, they sound unreal, like comic book characters almost. I guess I will just have to see for myself.

By the time Camden finished, my mind was reeling. "Please stop," I teased, "I've got a headache."

"Oh well," He responded, "We are almost there anyway."

About 5-10 minutes later, the taxi abruptly screeched to a halt, throwing me towards the front. I bonked my head on the glass, which certainly did not help my headache. Camden nimbly hopped (ha. Nimbly. He's half goat for Pete's sake) out of the car and motioned me to follow him. I did so and immediately the smell of strawberries washed over me, making me drool. As we passed through a force-field looking thing, I gazed around in awe. Groups of kids walked by all dressed in orange t-shirts. Some wore armor and carried weapons. The sound of laughter reached my ears, as well as yells, the twang of bow strings and the scraping of metal. Satyrs and strange green-skinned girls danced in the woods. Herds of pegasi swarmed in the sky. In the middle of camp, a few kids were lighting an enormous bonfire. Camden certainly didn't exaggerate.

I followed the satyr to a big blue house at the edge of camp, where 2 men were playing a card game. One of the men was in a wheelchair and the other was sipping soda. Camden went up to the one with the soda and bowed.

"Mr. D, and Chiron," he nodded to the wheel chaired man, "This is Jennah, a new camper. She has not been claimed yet."

Mr. D glanced at me and mumbled, "Hooray, another brat joins the party. Welcome, or whatever." He placed another card on the table. I feel so loved and welcomed.

The other man in the wheelchair stands –wait stands? - Up and oh my gosh! He has the back end of a horse! He is a freaking centaur! My mouth falls open and I stare at him awkwardly.

"Hello Miss Jennah. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I hope all this isn't too much of a shock to you." He turns to his rude companion, "And Dionysius, even though you are a god, you should still consider being polite."

Mr. D- a god? I nearly choke. No way. The god merely grunts and turns to Camden.

"You. Uh… Corey. Take Jenny to that silly campfire, it's nearly dark."

Camden gulps. "Yes sir, right away sir." He pulls my arm, leading me away. He doesn't seem to mind that Mr. D got his name wrong. The glance he gave me told me not to correct him. Are all gods this way? Anyway, Camden took me to the bonfire, where many campers were gathered and were singing a song about swords and an apple… or something. The fire was strange. It turned many different colors, casting a disco-like effect on the crowd. Camden and I joined the group, and I awkwardly stood there until the song ended. As everyone settled down, I noticed Chiron had joined us.

"Alright everyone. Announcements. First of all, the capture-the-flag match tomorrow has been canceled due to a loose automaton."

Groans erupted from the crowd, and everyone glared at a small boy accusingly. He grinned with red cheeks and yelled, "Sorry! I thought I finally had the mosquito problem solved!"

Chiron coughed, drawing everyone's attention once again. "Our second announcement. Two new campers have joined us today- Jennah and Cleo."

I stepped forward timidly and waved. So did another young girl with blond hair. Suddenly, a bright golden light appeared over her head, and a picture of a lyre could be seen. The image slowly faded as a cheer went up from a large group of similarly blond children. They surrounded the stunned Cleo, giving her hugs and high-fives.

"Welcome Cleo, daughter of Apollo!" Chiron announced.

Ah, so that's claiming. As I watched Cleo being welcomed by her new brothers and sisters, I felt a tingly feeling on the back of my neck. I glimpsed a flash of dark blue above my head and looked up. Before it faded, I made out a faint spiral symbol. Everyone cheered, but no particular group cheered the loudest. As nearby campers patted me on the back and game me fist bumps. Chiron spoke up.

"And welcome Jennah, daughter of… um, Annabeth, do you recognize that symbol?"

Annabeth… that name sounds familiar… oh that's right, she is one of the Seven. Apparently the smart one. A curly blonde haired teenager stepped forward.

"Actually Chiron," She said, "I'm not sure."

**Author's Note:**

**Another Chapter! I know, typical OC story so far, but I am just setting up the story, so be patient! I am trying my hardest to create a realistic, non-Mary Sue character, so PLEASE tell me if I am doing something wrong, or can improve something! Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my plot line and Jennah! Everything else belongs to The Genius Rick Riordan!**

**~Chapter 3~**

"But I'll find out." Annabeth smiled at me. "She can stay in the Cabin 31 for now. Is that ok Chiron?"

The centaur nodded, and then continued with the announcements. But I was too busy in my thoughts to pay any attention. Ok, I just got claimed, but no one knows who my parent is? We don't even know if it is my mom or dad. Now what? I snapped back into reality when I noticed Annabeth and another guy talking with Camden.

"…can show her around now. Thanks for bringing her in Cam."

Camden grinned at me. "See ya around Jen!" He walked –trotted? - off towards the woods. I noticed all the other campers were heading off towards the cabins. Annabeth faced me.

"I'm Annabeth, by the way. I'll show you to your cabin."

"Hi, I'm Jennah… but you already know that." I said stupidly.

She laughed and addressed her companion. "Percy, I'm fine. It's just a little ways from Cabin 3. No hydra or hellhound will get me when I'm gone. It will just be a little while."

The teen she called Percy looked at her with concern. "Alright Annabeth. But ONLY if you come straight back. No delays or I will call Chiron and come after you." He hugged her tightly and walked off.

"C'mon!" She told me.

As we walked together towards the group of cabins, I examined the legendary hero. She is of average height, if not a bit tall. Tan and lean with muscular arms and legs. Her slightly curly blond hair bounced lightly in her high ponytail. Her most striking feature was her stormy grey eyes. They were wary and calculating, taking in every detail of her surroundings. I doubt much got past those eyes. I noticed she was looking at me too with a pondering expression, like I was a jigsaw puzzle she was working on. Yet, those same eyes seemed… broken. Sad. Afraid. Whatever horrors she experienced in the war, they changed her.

Deciding to break the silence, I asked, "Who's your parent?"

"Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

Ah. That's why she's the smart one.

"And don't worry." She continued, "I'll find out who your parent is. I can't stand it when I don't know something."

"Thanks." I smile gratefully.

As we walked through the cluster of cabins, Annabeth pointed out which god they were dedicated to. It was dark, so I couldn't see them very well, but one of the cabins had green torches, and another glowed silver. I thought that one was pretty cool. So many gods. Zeus. Poseidon. Hades. Apollo. Hecate. Just to name a few. Finally we reached a small blue cabin, almost a mini version of the Big House.

"We call this Cabin 31, the visitor cabin." Annabeth explained. "Roman demigods from Camp Jupiter stay here when visiting, as well as unclaimed Greek demigods. See, Percy, my boyfriend, the guy you saw earlier, made the gods promise to claim their kids at 13, but some kids make it here before then. We used to put them in the Hermes cabin, but it got WAY too crowded."

Annabeth opened the door and yelled to someone inside. "Leila! Hazel! Get out here!"

Two older girls around my age came to the door. One was short with straw-colored hair and green eyes, and the other was a bit taller with extremely curly brown hair and golden eyes. Annabeth motioned to the blonde.

"This is Leila, daughter of Ceres, and this is Hazel, daughter of Pluto. Oh, and those are the Roman names for Demeter and Hades."

The two girls smiled and shook my hand.

"You're the new girl right? Jen?" Leila asked. "Welcome!"

"That's me!" I said. "And my name is Jennah, but you can call me Jen. So you guys are Roman?" I decided to ask ahead instead of making a fool of myself later.

"Yep." Replied Hazel. "I am staying here for a while to make sure my brother Nico heals up okay. Leila kindly agreed to stay with me. C'mon in, I'll show you your bunk."

Annabeth hung back. "I'd better go. Don't want to leave Percy by himself too long! See you guys tomorrow." She waved and started back the way we came.

After saying goodnight to Annabeth, I followed them in. Inside, there were 5 bunk beds to the right, a large bathroom to the left, and some couches in the middle. It was rather plain, no decorations. Although I guess that's because no one stays here long. I plopped my backpack on an empty lower bunk. Three or four of the beds were already occupied by sleeping kids, who I estimated to be about 9-12 years old. Taking care not to wake them up, Leila, Hazel and I got ready for bed as quietly as possible. After whispering a goodnight, I laid down on the surprisingly comfortable mattress. I couldn't sleep. Thrown into an incredible world of magical creatures, gods and a camp for of half-god kids and teenagers, AND finding out that I am half-god myself, I was still processing.

Eventually, I drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**I forgot to mention, this story takes place about 2 weeks after Gaia's demise. Leo is still missing, and Jason is beginning to build shrines for the gods.**

**This chapter is shorter, but I felt like it was a good ending point **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Y'all all know that I do not own any of these characters or story settings besides Jennah. I don't even own Leila! She is in the books by Rick Riordan too.**

**Chapter 4**

I awake to an ear-piercing whistle. Literally. I clutched my ears in agony and winced. When it finally stopped, I noticed my cabin mates were also rubbing their ears and grumbling. A few kids were up and getting dressed, Leila among them. Hazel was just now waking up.

"What. Was. That." I groaned to Leila as I crawled out of bed.

"That," She answered, "was Will, son of Apollo. Has a mad whistle so they gave him the job of the breakfast bell. You'd better hurry. And you too, Miss Lazy." That last comment was directed at Hazel, who glared at her as she brushed her hair. I quickly followed suit and rummaged through my bag, pulling out a set of clean clothes. After hurriedly throwing them on and slipping into my tennis shoes, I met with Leila and Hazel, who were waiting for me on the porch.

"How do you guys get ready so fast?"

They shrugged, "Practice, I guess."

We walked through the cabin area, and since it was now daytime (obviously), I took this chance to loot at the cabins more thoroughly. Each one was vastly different. I guess if I knew my Greek mythology (Greek history?) better I could tell which cabin belong to which god, but for now I would just have to look and learn. There was a blinding golden one, one with stones carved with runes, one had this steam punk theme going on, and another one had a garden on the roof. At the end of the lawn stood 2 larger cabins with enormous white columns in front. When we reached the eating area, I saw clusters of picnic tables, all crowded with kids, well, except for a few tables which had none or a few kids. I then noticed that each table, the kids looked kind of similar. Mischievous expressions, calloused hands, or mean looking faces. At one table there was a group of kids that looked like Annabeth –blond with those striking grey eyes. I didn't see her among them though.

Hazel nudged my arm and pointed to a less crowded table. "That's our table. Chiron made a rule a long time ago that everyone has to sit according to cabin. That way the fights keep to a minimum." She had an amused smile on her face as we sat down. She handed me an empty plate. "You can have anything you want!" She closed her eyes. Shortly after, a bowl of oatmeal and an apple appeared on her plate. Awesome! I shut my eyes and imagined French toast and some strawberries on my plate. I cautiously opened one eye and ta-da! Breakfast was served. I delightedly chowed down and scanned the area for Annabeth. I finally saw her alone with that guy from last night. I forgot his name. She was frowning at her friend, who was waving a piece of bacon under her nose, tempting her to eat it. When she refused, the teenage boy shrugged then threw the whole piece in his mouth. I saw Annabeth snort then punch him lightly on the arm. That's when I noticed the scars. Both the guy and Annabeth's bodies were riddled with them. Some scars were old and faded, but fresh pink ones were plainly visible on their arms, legs, necks and faces, every visible area. Most of the other demigods had scars, but they were incomparable to those two. Leila caught me looking at them and commented, "Oh yeah, Annabeth and Percy are the only exception to the table rule. They are practically inseparable. Percy is the only one who gets Annabeth to eat anything now."

"Yeah," Hazel butted in, "They were going to go back to mortal high school, but they decided to heal some more. They have been different ever since they came back from Tartarus."

"Tartarus?" The word felt unfamiliar on my tongue.

"Tartarus is the worst part of the underworld. Where all the monsters, giants and titans reform after they are killed. Pretty much Hell, but worse. She and Percy got trapped there and had to find their way out last month."

Holy cow. That's why they both looked so terrible. I can't even imagine what that was like. I slowly finished my meal in silence and waited for the others to finish. A few minutes later, I suddenly heard a loud thump and a girl's yelp. We all looked over to find Percy shaking uncontrollably on the ground, tears streaming down his face. He murmured feverously, "No, Annabeth… let her go… Bob no please!" Annabeth was kneeling by his side, holding his hands. She spoke in his ear, "Percy! You're safe. I'm safe. We're okay. We're together. Percy please, it's okay, we're safe now…" She kept saying these things to him, her tears falling on his face until he gasped and his green eyes flew open. Annabeth helped the shaking boy up and hugged him, and then together they slowly walked off towards the cabins.

I don't know exactly why, but on impulse I dashed after them. I caught up quickly, and saw Percy on the brink of collapsing again. His eyelids fluttered and he was breathing heavily, resting most of his weight on Annabeth. The girl grit her teeth and held him upright, but I knew she was too weak to support the tall boy for long. I ran up and put Percy's other arm around my neck. Wow he was heavy.

"Thanks," Annabeth gasped. "Over there, the Poseidon Cabin."

We slowly made our way over to the beach-themed cabin and laid Percy down on the bed. He immediately curled into a ball and muttered unintelligible words. His cheeks glistened with tears and his bright green eyes darted around the room, unable to focus on anything. He shivered, and his chest heaved, gulping in air.

Annabeth sighed, "I'm sorry. This happens every so often. The memories… so painful…" She was crying herself. "It's too much for one person to bear."

She bent over Percy and whispered to him, squeezing his hand. I didn't know what to do, so I put my hand on his arm. As soon as I touched him, his frantic breathing slowed, he stopped shaking and his eyes closed. Soon he was sleeping peacefully. I gasped. Suddenly I felt like I ran 5 miles. I breathed heavily. I closed my eyes, and tried to catch my breath. My body ached.

Annabeth stared wide-eyed at me. "How did you do that?"

"I...I don't know. I just… touched him…"

She looked at me skeptically, and I could see her brain whirling behind those stormy eyes of hers. She turned back to the sleeping Percy.

"Well, whatever you did, thank you. He's a lot calmer now. Usually I have to dump water on him.

"Because he's the son of Poseidon?"

"Yeah. Water helps him."

Huh. So who your parent is _does_ affect you. I looked at Percy. He was tall, thin but muscular like a swimmer. His black hair was helplessly messy. His eyes were closed, but I knew that under those eyelids were beautiful sea-green eyes. On his arm was a tattoo of a trident and the letters SPQR. Well, he definitely looked like a son of the sea god.

Annabeth sat up. "Look, I'd better stay with him for a while, but you certainly don't have to be stuck here. There are lots of activities to try out. You never know, you might discover you have an uncanny knack for something." She chuckled, "When Percy first came here, he wasn't good at anything except canoeing."

I could tell she wanted some along time with Percy, so I aid farewell and went off to find Hazel and Leila.

**Author's Note:**

**Another Chapter! Tried to have some Percy and Annabeth in there, and Jennah showed some of her power! Trying to keep this interesting.**

**Remember, if you have any suggestions on character development or grammar or plot lines please review and let me know! Or if you know a better title :l**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does.**

**Chapter 5**

I eventually found them by the lava wall. Yeah you heard me. _A Lava Wall_. I mean, this was a 30+ foot high climbing wall, complete with falling rocks, panels which smashed into each other, and did I mention that lava poured down every so often? Leila was climbing it (pretty well I might add) along with some other brave souls. Hazel was wisely standing over to one side, cheering them on. I decided not to risk my life today and went over to Hazel.

"Hey," She greeted me, "How's Percy?"

"I think he's ok now. I sort of… put him to sleep. I guess he thought I wasn't that interesting." I chuckled.

She sighed in relief. "Good. He hasn't been getting much sleep lately. Neither has Annabeth, for that matter. Hey, maybe Hypnos is your dad! He _is_ the god of sleep after all."

"Maybe." I shrugged. God of sleep eh? That didn't sound very exciting. Uh, no offence Hypnos. But then again, I do love my sleep.

"Anyway, Chiron told me to have you try out different things. You know, to see what you're good at. C'mon, let's try archery first."

I followed her off into the woods where we soon came upon a large open field filled with targets. Lines of campers were on the far side of the field, shooting fatally sharp arrows and spears at them.

"Uh, let's go around from the back." Hazel advised.

Thankfully we got in a line without being impaled. Hazel and I both snagged a bow and a quiver full of arrows and started shooting. Hazel was pretty good. She hit a target about 75% of the time.

"How did you get so good?" I asked her.

"My boyfriend is pretty handy with a bow and taught me how. He is back at Camp Jupiter right now." I see, personal trainer. Lucky her!

As for me? Well, not as good. I found out that I suck at archery. All around me, campers were firing off arrows and making their mark, especially this blond group of mini Legolases, uncannily making swiss cheese out of their targets. At first, I was ecstatic to watch my arrow fly 5 feet. Then watch in horror as I nearly took off a satyr's horn across the field. 50+ shots later, I followed my arrow in disbelief as it thudded into a target. I jumped and whooped so loud, some other demigods looked at me in annoyance. Sheepishly I nudged Hazel's arm. "Let's do something else."

Next we tried canoeing. Nope. Then we decided to dry off as we got a plant from the Demeter Cabin. The boy there told us that it should grow twice its size in a day or two. Triple its size if Demeter is my mom. I guess we will wait and see. After that, on the way to the stables, we stopped by the Aphrodite Cabin so Hazel could pick up some hairspray. Wow. The girls in there are sooooo pretty. And the guys, well, I'm not the boy-crazy type, but I have to admit they were kinda hot. It made me feel very plain and simple looking with my brown eyes and mouse-brown hair, straight but full of split ends due to my constant high-ponytail. I suddenly became self-conscious about my acne and that one mole on my ear. But they were all very nice for the most part, smothering me with suggestions for my hair and shoving an orange camp T-shirt in my hands. When Hazel and I finally made it out, we both ended up with makeup on our faces and our nails done.

"If only they knew we were going to the stables." I smirked.

Hazel laughed.

I almost sprinted to the enormous, high-ceilinged barn, already missing my horses at home. I gaped at the numerous stalls and the many herds of pegasi. Oh the pegasi. All colors, breeds and sizes, each with massive downy wings. SO. SOFT.

Hazel grinned at me, "You're a horse fan too?"

I laughed, "You bet! Been around horses for 9 years."

She sighed, "If only Arion was here. I miss him."

Arion. Now that myth I was familiar with. Arion, the fastest, most amazing horse is actually real…

"Oh my gosh." I breathed, "Arion's real."

Hazel chuckled at my expression. "Yep, and he's got quite a fiery attitude, or so Percy tells me. His dad, Poseidon, created horses, so he can communicate with them. Lucky guy."

He can talk to horses. Well that's it. I am kidnapping this kid and taking him to my house so he can tell me that Trigger and Caliber are saying. Like, right now. Hazel took my arm and led me to a nearby pasture. There a beautiful bay (that's brown with a black mane and tail for you non-horsey people) was grazing with a few of his buddies. Hazel went up to the stallion and petted him.

"This is Asher. You want to ride?"

"Do I even need to answer that question? Let's do it!"

After getting a horse for Hazel (a red roan mare named Flick), and brushing them off, Hazel instructed me on how to ride a Pegasus. It's a little different than regular horses. You ride bareback, and sit further back behind their wings. It takes a little getting used to. We went outside the barn and I felt Asher's powerful legs move into a canter. Before I knew it, we were in the sky, feathers tickling my knees and mane in my face.

It was amazing.

Words cannot describe the feeling of the wind and the joy spreading through me. Hazel and I flew around for a while, and then the horses decided to head down. We groomed them again then gave them each a croissant. Who knew pegasi craved pastries?

As we left the barn, Hazel told me, "Hey, I'm going to check on Nico, but I'll take you to the sword fighting arena first, okay?"

"Fine with me. And thanks for showing me around, you didn't have to do that."

"It was fun! No problem." She winked at me. "And besides, it helps me take my mind off Le-..." She paused, "helps me take my mind off things."

When we reached the large arena, we saw a large, brown haired girl yelling at a tall boy with curly blond hair. They were waving around their weapons and it seemed like they were arguing about what was the best way to kill a chimp? No, a Chimera.

"I'm telling you Clarisse," They boy was saying, "The most efficient way is to distract the lion head by punching it in the nose, then cut off the snake head. _Then_ you worry about the goat head."

"Well, _Malcolm_," Clarisse spat, "The quickest way is to cut off the goat head _first_, that way you don't have to worry about it trying to ram you."

"Well would you look at that." Malcolm slow-clapped. "The mighty Clarisse actually _can_ think ahead."

"Oh yeah Big Brain? Well how 'bout we find one right now and see how my method works best you little-"

"Guys please." Hazel sounded exasperated. I guess these two argue a lot.

"You both are probably right." I added. I hate arguments. "Just calm down and stop waving your weapons around before someone gets sliced."

Surprisingly, they both actually put their weapons on the ground before turning to each other.

"You might be right." Clarisse's voice was soft.

"Yeah, and I guess it doesn't really matter anyway." Replied Malcolm, "As long as we _can_ kill it."

"Wow! Clarisse puts down her spear _and_ says someone else is right!" A new voice called. Striding into the arena was Percy, followed closely by Annabeth.

**Author's Note:**

**And another chapter out! Sorry if a rambled a bit here. I like horses, in case you couldn't tell. Yeah..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own the Percy Jackson characters or setting or anything PJO. Rick Riordan does.**

**Chapter 6**

Percy walked up to me and gave me a lopsided grin. He was definitely over six feet, attractive and athletically muscular. He had messy black hair and the most gorgeous sea-green eyes. They sparkled, but like Annabeth, they were wary and sad.

"Jennah right?" After a nod from me he continued, "Thanks for helping me out earlier. I haven't had sleep without dreams for a long time." He scratched his head as he added sheepishly, "Those panic attacks, or whatever they are, are so embarrassing."

"It's alright," I reply, "And to be honest, I had no idea what I was doing."

"And don't be embarrassed, you seaweed brain." Annabeth cut in, "You can't help it. And you're not the only one. Together, remember?" She took his hand.

"Yeah well at least you look cute when you freak out." Percy said, earning an eye-roll from Annabeth. "But enough chit-chat. Chiron tells me I still have to instruct while I'm still here, so let's get on with it. Does everyone have a weapon?"

Around me, everyone pulled out their weapon of choice. Hazel had left to go see her brother, Clarisse had her spear, Malcolm had his sword, Annabeth pulled out a knife… made of bone? And Percy took a pen from his pocket. Okay… Maybe the pen really IS mightier than the sword. He took off the cap and suddenly, the pen transformed into a three foot long bronze sword. I have GOT to get one of those! Other campers who had gathered for the lesson either got out their own weapon, or headed over to a huge wooden cabinet with Annabeth. She opened it, and inside was a ton of swords, knives, spears and hundreds of other maiming tools. I walked over there to get a weapon.

"Um… What weapon do I need?"

Annabeth looked at me thoughtfully. "I would start out with a sword, and then we can find a specific weapon that suits your style. Here."

She handed me an iron sword. It was heavy. I would have to get used to it. I would say I am pretty fit, but I definitely don't have the muscles for this.

"Usually we use Celestial Bronze. It hurts monsters and anything with divine blood. Including us. It won't touch mortals though, which is a big plus when fighting in a crowd. It is kind of rare though, so we use iron for practice weapons." She smiled, and then turned to help another kid.

I headed towards the group, where Percy was teaching them to slice and parry.

"…You need to know a few basic maneuvers and master them. Then you can create your own unique fighting style. Remember, when a monster is trying to eat you, your goal is to survive, not be stylish. Although it's a nice bonus when you don't look like a loose chainsaw. Do whatever you can to not die, and don't forget to smile!" A few chuckles mixed with groans could be heard. "Hey Annabeth!" He hollered, "Get over here and show them how it's done!"

She walked over, "Alright, but I'll need a sparring partner." She looked slyly at Percy.

"Awww! But you know all my moves Wise Girl!" He whined. But he straightened up and got into a defensive stance.

As the two of them attacked, blocked, jumped and sliced at each other, it looked like an intricate dance. They knew exactly what the other was going to do, and they were evenly matched. Percy looked like he was doing some more advanced moves, while Annabeth was fighting smart and making accurate blocks and attacks. Neither was hurt by the bone dagger or the flashing bronze sword, and they moved around each other with agility which could only be earned from years of practice with each other. The duel went on and on. Students were mesmerized, while older campers like Clarisse and Malcolm looked on with amused expressions. Soon, Percy and Annabeth were breathing heavily, but both refused to back down. Unexpectedly, the water bottles scattered around the arena began to shake violently, then they exploded. The water swirled together to form one big wave, which crashed over Annabeth, soaking her and knocking her to the soft sand. Percy jumped on top of her, pointing his sword at her throat. The girl pushed him off, and got to her feet.

"Percy!" She sputtered, "I thought we were working on NOT using your powers while fighting!" She slapped him lightly on the arm.

Percy was on his back, breathing heavily. He pumped his fist in the air and sat up.

"And that, my young grasshoppers, is another rule in demigod fighting. Use your gifts when needed. Monsters won't fight fair." He laughed at the look Annabeth was giving him, and then grasped her hand as she pulled him off the ground. When their fingers touched, Annabeth instantly became dry.

"Alright guys, pair up and practice." She said, "New campers go with Water Boy over there."

I walked over to Percy, along with a girl my age and a younger boy. Percy taught us all how to hold our swords and have a solid stance. After a few practice hits with a dummy, we all took turns practicing with Percy, who switched to a smaller iron sword. He was gentle with all of us, taking it slow while calling out tips and pointers. During my turn, he watched me attempt to block his slashes and said, "You're holding your sword too low. Hold it in front of you, and don't be afraid to stand in close. You are standing too far away to get in a good whack."

I tried to follow his directions. I raised my sword to be about eye-level, and stepped closer to him. I was about three feet away from him, but I could smell cool sea air and salt water coming off of him. Son of the sea god, that's for sure. I could also sense an aura of raw POWER, rolling off in waves. It was a little overwhelming, making my actions sluggish. I moved my sword to block another swipe, but I was too slow. I felt the cold metal slice through my arm, making a huge gash. I gasped and crumpled to the ground, my blood soaking the sand beneath me. Everything was blurry and all I could feel was the pain in my arm. I barely heard Percy yell, "Oh my gods! Someone get some nectar!"

Moments later, I felt a warm, almost hot liquid being poured on my arm. My vision cleared and the pain subsided. A warm fuzzy feeling rushed through my body, filling me with energy. I looked down and saw the foot long gash start to close up, and after a while, my arm was completely healed. It looked like the wound was never there.

Percy was kneeling beside me. "I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to cut you. You ok?"

"Yeah," I croaked, "its okay. What was that stuff?"

"Nectar." Annabeth answered, "The drink of the gods. Amazing healing properties, although if we have too much we will burn up, literally. We're only _half_-god after all. Good thing we don't use Imperial Gold, that stuff is deadly to demigods. The Romans use it." She snapped her fingers. "Jason! He might know who your parent is. I'll ask him after training."

We continued learning how to protect ourselves until the dinner canon boomed. As the campers straggled off, I saw Annabeth take Percy's hand and say, "Let's go make an Iris Message." They headed off to the Poseidon Cabin, and I went with the others for dinner at the Mess Hall.

**Author's Note: **

**Another chapter! **

**Ok guys, I need some help.**

**I am not really sure where this story is actually going, I just kinda sat down and started writing.**

**So, what character do you want in the story next? Should there be a quest? What do you think?**

**Grammar Nazi's are welcome! Please critique me!**


End file.
